Past Action
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: When Creed gets away from X-Factor, will the X-Men be in time to stop Creed from succeeding in his mission: killing Kitty Pryde? Rated for language. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Excaliber, so don't sue me!

**_Author's Note: This story is connected to the events found in The Uncanny X-Men Annual #18 (1994). Also, I wrote this story a long time ago, so it's not as good as some of my more recent stories. _**

Past Action

By Red Blaze 16

Chapter 1

Salem Center, Westchester, the home to a band of mutants by the name of X-Men. It's night and thankfully enough, the team sleeps. But for some, it is not a restful nor comfortable sleep.

It the loft of the mansion, Storm, mistress of the elements tosses and turns. Instead of a peaceful dream, she is plagued by a nightmare. Finally, she wakes and sits up in her bed.

_By the Goddess! Such a terrible nightmare,_ thinks Storm, as she slides out of her bed.

Putting on her housecoat, she leaves the loft and journeys downstairs to the kitchen. Noticing that there is a light on, she wonders who else is up. Entering the kitchen, she finds her fellow X-Men, Wolverine sitting at a table nursing a beer.

"Ororo, whatca doing up?" asks Logan, glancing up from his beer.

"I could ask you the same question, my friend," replies Ororo, as she sits next to him. "For myself? I couldn't sleep. I have such a terrible nightmare."

"You too?" asks Logan.

"You as well?" returns Storm, with a raised brow.

"Yeah," replies Logan with a nod. "Want to talk about it?"

"It may help," nods Ororo. "I was in a dark place and someone was standing next to me.." starts Ororo, but stops when Logan interrupts her.

"Then you heard someone calling your name and someone else's name too, but the only name you could understand was your own," says Logan.

"Yes," nods Ororo. "The calling intensifies and becomes a cry for help."

"You run to the person calling to you, but instead of helping them, you only get there in time to watch them by killed," says Logan.

"And the killer gets away," says Ororo.

"You kneel down to look at the person, but you woke up before you saw the face," finishes Logan and then takes a swig of his beer.

"Yes. How did you know?" asks Ororo.

"I had the same dream myself, darling," replies Logan.

"So, most likely, the person sharing the dream with me was you," deduces Ororo.

"And you for me," replies Logan.

"But what does the dream mean?" asks Ororo, with a shake of her head.

"Don't know, darling," replies Logan, before taking another swig of his beer. "I just don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hours pass and soon all the X-Men are getting out of bed for another day. But before the morning is even half gone, a phone call rings through out the mansion and Cylclops answers it. Listening to what the person on the line has to say, the conversation is mostly one way and, within a few minutes, the call is done. Placing the phone back down on the handle, Cylclops calls the rest of the team into the room to join him.

"What's wrong, Scott?" asks Jean, as she walks into the room and moves to stand next to the man she loves.

"That was Forge. Sabertooth broke out last night and he was wondering if we could help find him," answers Cylclops.

"What can't X-Factor do it? He's _their_ team member," says Iceman, leaning against a chair.

"They're involved in a time sensitive mission and can't spare the time," explains Cylclops.

"What do we know, Scott?" asks Storm.

"Sabertooth has left the United States. He somehow got onto a plane and is now someplace in Europe," answers Cylclops.

……………………

Muir Island, just off the coast from Scotland, is the base of Excalibur. They formed originally formed during a time when they had believed the X-Men dead. But even after knowing that their American team was alive, they stayed together. Now lead by Nightcrawler, the team now does for Europe what the X-Men do for the United States.

It's nighttime for them, as they team prepares to go to bed. Suddenly, a call comes in and Nightcrawler is the first into the comm room. Pressing a simple button, the telecom is filled with a picture of Cylclops. Pushing another button to call the team, Nightcrawler turns his attention to his former leader and friend.

"Scott, is something wrong?" asks Nightcrawler, while hearing from behind the rest of the team assembling in the room.

"Yes, Kurt. Sabertooth got away from X-Factor and they're involved in something too important to go after him. From what I have heard, Sabertooth is now somewhere in Europe," explains Cylclops.

"And since we're closer, you'd like us to take a look?" asks Shadowcat, moving up to stand next to Nightcrawler.

"If you could," replies Cylclops, nodding his head.

"Things have been pretty light here, so it shouldn't be any problems," says Nightcrawler. "We'll send a message if we find out anything."

"Thanks," replies Cylclops, before ending the transmission.

Shutting down the telecom, Nightcrawler turns to the rest of his team.

"Does Scott know how big Europe is?" asks Shadowcat, raising a brow. "Why didn't he say, 'Oh, by the way, can you check Asia too'?"

"I'm sure that Scott is aware how much work he's asked us to do, Kitty," replies Nightcrawler.

After a pause to consider the team before him, Nightcrawler decides what actions to take.

"Kitty, Wisdom," says Nightcrawler, glancing at the two members, "I want you two to stay here. Everyone else will spread out. Find out what you can. Don't engage him if you see him. Call in the team."

Watching the team move away, Shadowcat waits a moment before turning her attention back to Nightcrawler.

"Why do you want us to stay here?" asks Shadowcat.

"I want someone here in case there is trouble elsewhere. While we're doing Scott a favor, we do have our own things to keep track of," says Nightcrawler.

Walking to the docking area together, Nightcrawler glances at Kitty once before turning his attention back to the team as they get ready to move out. Stopping just inside of the docking area, Nightcrawler touches Kitty on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Katzchen, I want someone here I know I can trust," says Nightcrawler.

"Then why leave Wisdom," says Shadowcat with a grin.

"I said _someone_ I could trust," replies Nightcrawler, with a quick grin of his own. "I expect that you can control your man."

"Of course, fuzzy-elf," replies Shadowcat. "Don't I always?"

Giving Shadowcat a quick hug, Nightcrawler goes off to join the rest of the team to head out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter contains some mild profanity

Chapter 3

Midnight rolls around, while Shadowcat and Wisdom wait for the team to get back home. But though they are waiting, it's not like they're doing nothing. Snuggling together, after they had had a little midnight sex, they hold onto each other as the night gets later.

Getting out of the bed, they slips on some clothes before walking out to the balcony. Wrapping his arms around Kitty, Wisdom rests his chin on her head as they look out at the sky. Slipping his mouth down to her neck, he nibbles on her ear before turning her around.

"I thought you already got enough earlier," says Kitty with a cheeky grin.

Laughing, Wisdom shakes his head.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were interested in some hot chocolate," replies Wisdom.

"That sounds nice," says Shadowcat. "Do you mean for me to get it?"

"Nope," says Wisdom. "I'll be right back."

Leaving her on the balcony, Wisdom walks walk into the building and to the kitchen. After watching him leave, Kitty turns her gaze back up the sky.

Hearing a noise from behind her, Kitty whips around to find herself not alone anymore.

"Sabertooth," says Shadowcat, drawing away from the mutant killer.

"Hey girlie," says Sabertooth.

"You know you're taking a risk by being here," says Shadowcat, as she begins to slide herself toward the door leading off the balcony.

"Actually, I'm here to collect on a debt that you owe me," says Sabertooth, shifting his body to block the door.

"What are you talking about?" asks Shadowcat.

"You used me. You used me to get that kid. Payback is a bitch," says Sabertooth.

With a small growl, Sabertooth lunges for Shadowcat. Phasing in time, she avoids getting hit. Trying to escape from Sabertooth, Shadowcat is blocked by him as he steps in front of her.

"You know you don't have a chance of keeping me out here," says Shadowcat.

Growling, Sabertooth makes a move to lunge for her again. Pulling back at the last second, Shadowcat is unprepared for his attack and is hit. Flying backwards from the force, she slams into the balcony railing.

Breathing hard, Shadowcat tries to get back up, but before she can stand, she notices a shadow covering her. Dazed, she glances up to find Sabertooth is now towering over her.

"Too bad for you, girlie," says Sabertooth, raising a claw into the air, ready to strike her dead.

Suddenly, Sabertooth jerks. Glancing behind Sabertooth, Shadowcat notices that Wisdom is back on the balcony. Drawing his hand back for a second attack of hot knives, Wisdom motions to Shadowcat to move. Liking the new odds, Shadowcat gets to her feet.

"Some other time," says Sabertooth, glancing between the new Excalibur members.

Jumping over the side of the balcony, Sabertooth is out of sight by the time Shadowcat and Wisdom look for him. Turning to face him, Shadowcat offers Wisdom a weak smile. Raising his hands to her hand, he cups the back of her neck for a moment before he feels some warm and wet running through his fingers. Jerking his hands away, Wisdom notices that his hands are now covered in blood.

"Shit! You're bleeding," says Wisdom.

"I'm fine…" starts to say Kitty before she passes out in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking in the medlab, Shadowcat hears the sound of people talking quietly. Turning her head, she feels a sharp pain ripple through her body. Moaning softly, she notices that the voices have stopped and the people who were talking now move to her side.

"Kitty, are you ok?"

Opening her eyes and trying to focus on the person leaning over it, Kitty finds herself surrounded by Nightcrawler, Wisdom, Moira MacTaggert, Storm, Wolverine, and Colossus. Blinking her eyes, she focuses her attention mostly on Moira, who is leaning over her. Trying to sit up, she finds herself pushed back down onto the bed by Moira.

"Now, ye are staying put, Kitty," says Moira, shaking her head.

"Katya?" asks Colossus, cocking his head.

"I'm fine," replies Shadowcat. "What happened?"

"That's what we need you to tell us," says Nightcrawler.

"Was it Creed, pum'kin?" asks Wolverine.

"Yeah," replies Shadowcat, raising a hand to her head. Hearing the sound of growling, Shadowcat lowers her hand to find that the noise came from Wolverine.

Looking around the room once more, she wonders why Storm and Wolverine are there. Deciding to put her question to words, she asks Storm.

"All the X-Men are here, Kitten," replies Storm, taking one of Kitty's hands into her own.

"Everyone, out! She has to rest," says Moira. "Ye can talk with her later."

Everyone files out of the room, but before Wisdom leaves, he kisses her first on the forehead and then on the lips. Closing her eyes, the last thing she hears before sleep claims her is Moira.

"Rest now, Kitty."

……………………

Outside, Beast and Iceman are combing the area surrounding the balcony. Finding nothing, they head back into the building. While heading back, Iceman looks over at Beast. Noticing his friend's attention on him, Beast glances over at Iceman.

"Hank, do you think he's gone?" asks Iceman.

"Not sure," replies Beast. "Though we found no sign of him."

"I can't believe he just attacked Kitty like that," says Iceman, shaking his head.

"Nor can I," replies Beast.

Entering the building, they see Cannonball and Wolfsbane getting ready to head out the door to do a search of their own. Stopping as they past each other, Cannonball raises a brow.

"Anything?" asks Cannonball, placing a gentle hand on Wolfsbane's shoulder.

"Nothing, Sam," replies Iceman, shaking his head.

Nodding his head, Cannonball and Wolfsbane continue on their way out, while Iceman and Beast go to find Cyclops. Finding their fearless leader inside of the comm room, they wait for a half second to let him finish what he is doing before telling what they found.

"Hank, Bobby, did you find anything?" asks Cyclops, though guessing the answer was negative simple by his teammates body language.

"Sorry Scott," replies Beast, shaking his head. "He didn't even leave a trace."

Nodding his head, Scott turns his attention back to the comm. Walking up behind him, Iceman places a calming hand on Cyclops' shoulder.

"Don't worry, Scotty. We'll get him," says Iceman.

Smiling briefly at his friend's words, Cyclops nods his head once more.

"Thanks, Bobby," replies Cyclops.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warning: This chapter contains some mild language._**

Chapter 5

Hours have passed, but still no signs of where Sabertooth is or even if he's still in the local area. Together, both teams have been searching both the island and the nearby land, while always leaving someone at the base.

Time continues to move slowly for everyone involved. The smallest sounds make people jump, thinking Sabertooth has returned. When the noise is identified as something simple, the people involved feel foolish to think that Sabertooth would have given himself away so easily.

All too soon, everyone is beginning to crave a little action, even the calm Cyclops. Pacing in the comm room, he awaits news about Sabertooth's whereabouts. Hearing the sound of running feet, Cyclops turns to face the door just as Cannonball enters the comm room.

"Cyclops, Kitty was hoping to speak with you," says the youngest X-Men.

Nodding his head, Cyclops follows Cannonball out of the comm room and down the hall toward the medlab. Entering the lab, Cyclops notices Shadowcat laying on the bed, the same bed that she has been on ever since the attack.

At first, seeing her eyes shut, Cyclops assumes the young woman is sleeping, until he reaches her bedside and watches as her eyes open. Smiling a cheeky grin, Shadowcat adjusts herself in bed to sit up more.

"Thanks for coming, Scott," says Kitty.

"No problem," replies Cyclops, as he slips away for a moment to grab another pillow.

Setting the new pillow on top of the one she had been using, Shadowcat is pushed into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Sam mentioned that you wanted to talk with me," says Cyclops.

"I have an idea on how to find Sabertooth," says Shadowcat.

"And that would be what?" asks Cyclops, tilting his head to the right.

"Well, I was hoping to only have to say this once," replies Shadowcat. "I also asked Logan and Ororo to be here."

"We just arrived, Kitten," says Storm, as she and Wolverine also enter the medlab and gather around Shadowcat's bed.

"What's the idea, pum'kin?" asks Wolverine, as he moves to the nearest wall and leans against it.

"Well, I know you're not going to like the idea," starts Shadowcat, glancing between the three X-Men.

"On with it, Kitty," says Cyclops.

"If he wants me, let him have me," says Shadowcat in a rush.

"WHAT!" asks Storm, rushing to Shadowcat's bed and placing a hand on Kitty's forehead. "You must be fevered to even mention such a thing."

"I don't mean for you to truly let him have me, but make him think he does," says Shadowcat, raising a hand to Storm's and removing Ororo's hand from her forehead.

"We're not going to use you as bait, Kitten," says Storm, shaking her head.

"Storm's right. Baiting him is not an option," says Cyclops, who is also shaking his head.

"What if it's the only way?" asks Shadowcat, glancing between the other of them. "Have someone waiting in nearby. Then when Sabertooth thinks he has won, jump him."

"But what if the person isn't fast enough, Kitten?" asks Storm. "This can't be our last option."

"Stormy, she's right," says Wolverine, who up until now had been silent.

"Logan! How can you even suggest such a thing?" exclaims Storm, shifting her gaze from Shadowcat to Wolverine.

"Not an option," says Cyclops. "I won't allow her to use herself as bait like this."

"Listen here, Cyke," says Wolerine, stepping away from the wall and walking up to his team leader. "If Creed wants her, he'll come. Better we set his ass up than for him to take us unaware."

"You can't consider it, Scott," says Storm. "There must be some other way, than for us to use one of our own as bait."

"Ororo, if you really want him, you may not have a choice," says Shadowcat.

"No, Kitten," says Storm, shaking her head with tears glittering in her eyes. "There are always other choices."

Raising a hand, Storm brushes away some loose hair from Shadowcat's face. Lifting a hand of her own, Shadowcat takes Storm's hand in her own and gives it a gentle squeeze. For a brief moment, the years fade away and Kitty remembers what it was like when she first joined the X-Men at the age of 13. Storm had been like a mother to her, and even to this day, Storm still feels that burning love inside her heart.

_I know this is hard for you. Please understand,_ thinks Shadowcat, as she released Storm's hand.

Taking a deep breath, Cyclops glances once at Storm before turning his attention back to Shadowcat.

"Who should be the backup?" asks Cyclops.

"No, Scott," says Storm. "There must be some other way."

"There is no other way," replies Cyclops.

"I'll do it," says Wolverine.

"Wolvie would be best," says Shadowcat.

Taking a second deep breath, Cyclops glances between Shadowcat, Wolverine, and Storm.

"Get both teams together. We need to brief them," says Cyclops, before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: I'm not too good at action scenes, so bear with me. **_

Chapter 6

As night falls, the teams slip into their places. At just past midnight, the medlab lights are turned off, with only emergency light running faintly in the background.

Closing her eyes, Shadowcat slowly deepens her breathing to show the illusion of sleep. Trying hard not to fidget, Shadowcat listens to the room around her.

_Kitty?_

Jerking at the sound of her voice, Shadowcat laughs silently at herself when she realizes it's only Jean Grey talking to her via telepathy.

_Yeah, Jean?_

_Team members have left to show the appearance of you being alone._

_Okay._

_Also, Storm is moving inside the building. She will be joining Wolverine._

Nodding her head, Shadowcat glances once about to room to see if Storm has arrived. Realizing that she shouldn't be moving around on the bed, Shadowcat again closes her eyes and pretends to sleep.

……………………….

Waiting in the shadows, Wolverine patiently watches Shadowcat. Hearing a noise from behind, Wolverine pops out his claws and turns to face the enemy. Catching the scent of the person approaching, Wolverine retracts his claws.

"Storm," says Wolverine.

Slipping up next to her friend, Storm nods her head before glancing out into the room. Locking eyes on the bed, Storm only glances once more at her friend before returning her gaze to the room and Kitty.

"I had to come," whispers Storm. "Kitty is aware of my presence. Jean told her."

Nodding his head, Wolverine gives away no other motion or sound to show his acknowledgement of Storm's words.

As the team waits, hours pass. It is close to dawn before motion is noticed by Wolverine. Watching the shadows closely, Wolverine watches as Sabertooth enters the room and moves toward Shadowcat's bed. Getting ready to spring, he feels Storm stiffen next to him. Assuming that she has also noticed Sabertooth, Wolverine breathes deeply, forcing himself to not move until the right moment.

Sniffing the air around him, Sabertooth glances once around the room before drawing next to the bed in which his victim lay. Raising a claw, he places it over her mouth, while with the other hand, drags her from the bed. Wasting no time, Shadowcat phasing out of Sabertooth's hold and slips away from the killer.

"Wolverine! Storm!" shouts Shadowcat.

Jumping from the shadows, Wolverine pops out his claws and lunges for Sabertooth. Dodging to the side, Sabertooth fades into a pocket of darkness.

"Come and find me, runt," taunts Sabertooth.

Growling, Wolverine sniffs the air. Sensing motion to the right, Wolverine dives at the person. Scoring a hit, he listens as Sabertooth swears before falling to silence once again.

"Close, runt, but not close enough," says Sabertooth.

Sensing motion behind him, Wolverine whips around, only to have claws rake him across his stomach.

"One for one," says Sabertooth. "But I tire of this game, since I didn't come here for that."

Hearing the sound of shuffling feet, Wolverine jerks around. In the faint light, Wolverine notices Shadowcat glancing around the room. Watching as a large shadow grows behind her, he rushes in that direction to stop Sabertooth from attacking.

"Creed!"

……………………

Trying to see through the shadows, Kitty can only listen to the fight between Wolverine and Sabertooth. Shifting on the balls of her feet, Shadowcat glances in one direction as she listens to Sabertooth taunting Wolverine.

"Creed!" shouts Wolverine.

Sensing motion behind her, Shadowcat begins to turn. But before she can finish her turn, white hot pain laces her back. Crying out, Shadowcat falls to the floor.

"Game over, girlie," says Sabertooth, raising his claws into the air.

Raising her eyes, Shadowcat can only watch as the claws begin to descend. Hearing a growl from the shadows, Shadowcat notices a smaller shadow come barreling through the air. Tackling Sabertooth, Wolverine pushes him to the ground. Raising his hands, Sabertooth shoves the smaller man off of him. Getting back to his feet, he notices as Wolverine also gets to his feet, standing between him and Shadowcat.

"Smell the fresh blood, runt? The air will stink if it when I'm done," growls Sabertooth.

Growling deep in his chest, Wolverine waits to see what Sabertooth's next move will be.

…………………

Watching the stalemate between the two mutants, Storm allows her eyes to be drawn away from the two fighters to the young woman lying on the floor.

_Please, Goddess, let me not be too late._

Drawing on her power over weather, Storm raises her hands and sends lightning shooting through the air to strike Sabertooth in the chest. Moving forward, Storm continues to send out bolts of lightning toward the mutant killer.

Driving him to his knees, Sabertooth raises his face to Storm. Locking eyes with the weather mutant, Sabertooth growls low in his chest. Taking a deep breath, Sabertooth lungs to his feet. Trying to get away, Sabertooth heads for the door.

Watching as the killer tries to get away, Storm hits him with an even stronger bolt of lightning. Falling to the floor, Sabertooth slams to the ground.

Glancing once at Sabertooth, Storm slips her communicator out.

"We have him," she says, before turning her attention to the fallen woman.

"Did we get him?" asks Shadowcat, slowly coming to her feet.

Realizing that he was lead into a trap, Sabertooth gathers his legs under him and leaps to his feet. Rushing past Wolverine, who was coming over to shackle him, Sabertooth pushes Storm away before leaping onto Shadowcat.

"You set me up," growls Sabertooth, grabbing Shadowcat's head and slamming it off of the floor.

…………………..

Shadowcat watched as Sabertooth leaped to his feet. Too tired to do more than watch, Shadowcat can't move out of harms way. Feeling him slam into her, Shadowcat can do nothing as Sabertooth grabs her head and slams it off the of floor.

For a moment, her world is only darkness. As her eyes come back into focus, Shadowcat's eyes fix on death in the form of Sabertooth's claws descending toward her heart.

"Help," whispers Shadowcat.

And help does come, in the form of a red blast shooting from the doorway. Turning her head, Shadowcat watches as Cyclops enters the medlab, following by the rest of the X-Men and Excaliber.

"It's over," says Cyclops, coming to kneel next to Shadowcat. "Rest."

Nodding her head, Shadowcat closes her eyes and drifts off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An hour later, Forge arrives at Muir Island to pick up Sabertooth in a government aircraft. Reassuring the two teams that he would keep a close eye on him, he boards the craft and leaves the island behind.

Meanwhile, in the medlab, Shadowcat's new injures have been tended to, though she still rests in the medlab, rather than returning to her own room. Sleeping, she has no knowledge of the two people that are currently sharing the room with her and watching her intently.

"The dream," says Storm. "It was a warning. But who sent it?"

"Don't know, darling," replies Wolverine, shaking his head.

Falling silent, the two continue to watch the sleeping woman. Only minutes slip by, before Shadowcat wakes up and opens her eyes.

"Hi," says Shadowcat, smiling.

"Good morning, Kitten," replies Storm. "We came to say good-bye."

"Bye?" asks Shadowcat, glance between them.

"We're leaving soon, pum'kin," replies Wolverine, reaching down to take one of her hands into his and giving it a gently squeeze.

"So, it's over?" asks Shadowcat.

"Yes, Kitten," replies Storm, as she brushes a piece of hair out of Shadowcat's face.

"When will I see you guys again?" asks Shadowcat.

"Soon, I hope," replies Storm.

Glancing away once, Shadowcat returns her gaze with a cheeky grin.

"And under better conditions," says Shadowcat.

Nodding her head, Storm leans down and gently kisses Shadowcat's forehead before stepping away. Releasing her hand, Wolverine also moves away from the bed. Walking over to the doorway, they turn once more to look at Shadowcat only to find that she has fallen asleep again.

A small tear comes to Storm's eye. Blinking her eyes, the tear cascades down her cheek, only to be wiped away by Wolverine.

"My child is no longer a child," says Storm.

"Physically, she's a woman, darling," replies Wolverine, glancing once more at Shadowcat before turning his gaze to Storm. "But to us, she'll always be a child."

Leaving the medlab, they head to the landing pad and board the BlackBird. Moments later, the craft takes flight and heads back to America.

THE END

**_Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think of the story. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
